User talk:BloomPurple11/Archives1
This talkpage is full. Do NOT leave BloomPurple11 a message through this page Hi. Welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Bloom's Outfits Page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:47 September 3 2010 (UTC) Not a Talkbox Test Good Great! Wait! I don't have them up yet! Go see Babi Ariel's first! Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How to Use To use multiple talkboxes, instead of typing 'text=(texthere)" you type the emotion you used, such as "anger=(texthere)", or "eh=(texthere)". Or, if you're using the template menu in the normal mode, it will have boxes to fill in.Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! You can see your pics now. Unless you want me to fix one for Stella's, then my work here is done. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) dont bother it looks a little good on mine. (Dont respond to this message) SkyGuy 19:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) yes sheshSkyGuy 19:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I would consider yes, but no for now... we have such a small group of editors and we have enough admins. You can be rollback... please reply back on what you think!♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 15:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. Let me be the next to say welcome to Winx Wikia. Winxfan1 16:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Questions Ok, here goes: 1. We actually have not really reached a decision yet, I don't believe. 2. What I think for that is, we do a test run with you as a regular user as the leader of Project Characters, see how you do. 3. I don't really know who created this wiki. They weren't here when I found it. 4. Sure, I'll drop by the Original Winx Wikia. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 18:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) to the big one at the end everytime you add a new one. And take the if thing at the top. Or, just look at mine.}} Thanks Nic! that is just so awesome Winx Club Fanon Wikia dAMN NEXTDOOR! It's okay It's not a big deal, and it should be just like here! And, sweetie, have you SEEN the new skin? Go to preferences, skin, and save the new wikia look. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Kay, thanks so much. And from what I've heard, everythin should be the same, just a different web address. Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ok. SeXdabomb 10:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, but don't EVER call me dahling, understand? SkyGuy 15:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind if you become Rollback? I simply think we have way to many admins and Im thinking about cutting some admins done to rollbacks, its all up to you, but CONTACT ME BACK!♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 19:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) oh ya, if you wnat, you can be co-leader for project characters, i am the leader--♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 21:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Roxy13 is the lead admin now. She became the lead admin when Sorrie left, at least i think thats wat happened. But, im not rlly sure u can ask Roxy13 is you want to. And sry if things r not working out with u and sorrie, she is rlly nice when u get 2 know her. Please dont leave! All Im saying is that dont give up, just wait till things get settled. And please dont hate me. Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 03:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) rlly Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for moving you down to rollback, I guess my temper flared when I found out all these new changes. I can't let u be beurocrat, I only allow two. Admin may be in the picture, but your the only rollback on this wikia. Is your user page unlocked? I read all you posts and it made me feel incredibly bad but no hard feelings or anything. I was like that at a different wikia before... Guess I learned my lesson? Lol, btw If I disrespected you, I would appreciate if you tlkd yo me about it instead of telling others that you hate me lol, hope you come back so I get to know you! ♫CANDY!!!! yah!!!♫Breath of Nature 22:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! ? Cool! Re:Screenshots thanks for the tip! i would have done it sooner but there is still some things about wika i still don't know. SkyGuy 21:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait? Ok, thts good news! Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 22:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Dont you tell me to put a sock in it! Maby i didn't have all the facts but that dosn't give you the right to tell me to shut up. as a result, you i will be giving you the silence treatment till the end of the month.SkyGuy 23:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Answers no Nope, apparently not, u probably know more than me! Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 22:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks 4 welcome hi thank u for the welcome. i dont no why but i cant edit Stella's page. can u tell me why or make me b able to edit?StellaFan02 18:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Hey,can u delete the pics u dont need, or tell me the ones u dont need so i can delete them?? Kool PrincessGreen Luxurious Ivy! 00:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC)